Manera de querer
by Aiko Amori
Summary: A Naruto se le hacía sumamente extraño ver a Sasuke frecuentando Ichiraku Ramen, tanto como a Chouji en Barbacoa Q. El último de los Uchiha, a su particular manera, expresaba lo que sentía.


**Manera de querer**

Resumen: A Naruto se le hacía sumamente extraño ver a Sasuke frecuentando seguido Ichiraku Ramen, tanto como a Chouji en Barbacoa Q. El último de los Uchiha, a su particular manera, expresaba lo que sentía.

Los personajes de **Naruto** pertenecen a **Kishimoto.** La imagen **no me pertenece** , créditos a su respectivo autor. La **historia** sí es **mía.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A** Naruto últimamente le inquietaba algo. Por las tardes, como de costumbre, iba a saborear unos cuantos tazones de ramen después de un exhaustivo entrenamiento y también se llevaba unos para llevar. El rubio admitía que era de buen comer, siempre ha sido así.

Sasuke. El motivo por el cual estaba extrañado fue porque uno de esos días le pareció ver a alguien muy similar a él con una bolsa de Ichiraku en su única mano. ¿No podía ser él, cierto? A Sasuke no le gustaba el ramen. Es más, parecía que en el pasado le sacaba la vuelta lo más que le era posible, a menos que por pura obligación fueran los del equipo siete a comer a dicho lugar.

—¿Qué hay, viejo?—saludó Uzumaki, con una grande sonrisa, de esas que uno tiene cuando tiene mucha hambre y se acerca la hora de ingerir alimento.

—¿Lo mismo de siempre, Naruto?— Teuchi sabía la respuesta, pero la pregunta era por cortesía.

—Así es 'ttebayo.

Pronto estuvieron listas las porciones de ramen de cerdo para el joven, tras lo cual él, apresurado, tomó los palillos dispuesto a comer hasta que su estómago le dijera que ya no podía más. Devoró el primer plato en cuestión de segundos, iba por el segundo cuando escuchó al señor de Ichiraku hablar.

—Hace rato vino tu amigo Sasuke—comentó. Si bien, ahora sabía que él no era el único sorprendido de ver a Uchiha Sasuke en el puesto de ramen, pues el viejo Teuchi lo saludaba y sacaba a veces plática sobre cómo le iba últimamente y él le platicaba de las misiones que tenía, pero era la primera vez que mencionaba al útimo de los Uchiha.

—Era lo que le iba a preguntar— Naruto estaba entre continuar hablando y seguir comiendo. Seguramente si Sakura estuviera a su lado en esos momentos ya le habría dado un golpe y dicho que cerrara la boca, así que optó por terminar de comer la porción que estaba en su boca antes de volver a hablar. —Pero tenía mucha hambre, ´ttebayo. Me pareció ver por aquí a Sasuke-teme el otro día.

Ayame, que estaba hasta ese momento al tanto de la conversación, decidió intervenir.

—Ha venido algunos días atrás también—mencionó, continuando con su labor de picar verduras.

Aquello provocó que las cejas rubias de Naruto se fruncieran. Aunque la idea de que Sasuke repentinamente se percatara del manjar de los dioses como lo era el ramen no se tornaba tan descabellada, pues su eterno amigo-rival había terminado casado con Hyuuga Hinata. ¿Quién lo diría? En los días de Academia no cruzaron palabra alguna, salvo algún salgún breve saludo por parte de alguno de los dos que se le hubiera escapado, pero fuera de ello no recordaba que éstos hubieran tenido más comunicación.

Sinceramente, a Naruto le daba curiosidad de cómo Sasuke llevaba el matrimonio. No que fuera un chismoso, no. Sólo que él era su mejor amigo y, ciertamente, Sasuke en el pasado fue un verdadero tirano a la hora de tratar a las chicas. Pero señal de que había cambiado su forma de ser y, aunque aún conservaba su esencia de ser serio, seco y misterioso, esa imagen que tenía en la actualidad distaba de una manera exorbitante a lo que había llegado a ser en el pasado. De aquel Sasuke cruel, cegado por la ansiedad de venganza, pues esa oscuridad que rodeaba su vida había acabado con algún indicio de amor hacia su antiguo equipo siete, a sus amigos, compañeros y a la aldea oculta entre la hoja.

De tal forma que Uzumaki Naruto estaba agradecido, pues aunque muchos decían que él lo había salvado de la oscuridad y regresado a la aldea, él, humilde como era, reconocía que no había sido únicamente él, sino también Sakura, Kakashi y, especialmente, Hinata. Todos de alguna manera habían contribuido a regresar a Sasuke a donde pertenecía, donde estaban las personas que lo apreciaban, a su hogar.

.

.

Cerró sus ojos, tranquila. Sentada sobre su cama, se permitió pensar unos momentos en lo que vendría para los dos. Tocó su vientre, acariciándolo con las yemas de sus dedos de manera circular. Hacía unas semanas se había enterado de aquel suceso y, a pesar de que ya era una mujer casada con todas las letras y su matrimonio ya se había consumado, dicha noticia no dejó de sorprenderla ni sólo un poco. Esbozó una sonrisa y sus ojos estaban cubiertos de lágrimas, sin ella percatarse de ello realmente a causa del torrente de felicidad que la embargó en aquel momento.

La prueba en orina de embarazo había resultado con dos rayas. Positivo. Sasuke y ella serían padres en, tentativamente, nueve meses o poco menos. Un bebé que representaría a viva imagen el fruto de lo que existía entre ambos. Sabía que era una prueba segura en orina, de igual manera tenía pensado realizarse una en sangre para cerciorarse, pero primero que nada tenía que comunicárselo a él.

Así que ese mismo día se lo hizo saber. Esperó pacientemente a que llegara de la misión en la que estaba y lo recibió con su comida favorita lista y puesta ya en la mesa.

Sasuke se caracterizaba por ser muy analítico. Por algo era uno de los shinobis más temidos de Konoha, por ello, su abismal fuerza e inteligencia. En el transcurso de la comida ella lo miraba continuamente cuando pensaba que él no se daba cuenta y sus ojos poseían un brillo especial. Un brillo que no tenían antes, acompañado de unos simulados nervios. Sasuke producía eso en sus enemigos, pero producirlo en su compañera de vida era algo extraño, pues, aunque al inicio de su relación éstos la acompañaban y estaban patentes en cada momento, al pasar el tiempo se fueron disipando y, con ello, el habitual tartamudeo de ella.

—¿Pasa algo? —inquirió, dejando la comida de lado. Tomó un sorbo al vaso con agua natural, sin despegar la vista de Hinata.

La joven que habitualmente se agarraba el cabello en una coleta para hacer de comer, asintió con la cabeza. En toda su vida había pensado en casarse y formar una familia, y que aquello ya estaba sucediendo le producía un gozo indescriptible. Las lágrimas de felicidad amenazaban nuevamente con salir. Sasuke se puso de pie, acercándose a ella, tras lo cual ella imitó y se levantó de la silla.

Como su esposo era varios centímetros más alto que ella, alzó la vista para encontrar su mirada oscura, que la miraba vigilante, esperando por la respuesta de ella.

—Sasuke-kun.— pronunció, pensando que en cualquier instante su voz se iba a quebrar— Parece que tendremos un nuevo integrante en nuestra familia— anunció, cuando sus ojos claros se encontraron con los oscuros de él. Conocía la mirada de Sasuke, que era seria. Pero en su seriedad supo que había algo más, lo percibió cuando dijo esas palabras—Seremos…

—Padres.— completó Sasuke con ella.

—Así es, Sasuke-kun— lo dijo acercándose a él. Lo conocía. Sasuke era alguien que había sufrido mucho en el pasado, tanto, que costaba que expresara sus emociones y sentimientos. Lo comprendía porque ella había pasado algo similar. Nacida en uno de los clanes más prestigiosos del País del Fuego, los Hyuuga se singularizaban en ser serios, fríos, carentes de sentimientos. Hinata lo sabía. Pero aquel evento que estaba pasando sobrepasada todo ello. No que Sasuke se pusiera a gritar y a alzar a Hinata con su brazo, no, pues no formaba parte de su personalidad. Sin embargo, el que ella se acercara a él y éste la rodeara con su único brazo significaba más que mil palabras y actos tales como el de hacer un espectáculo.

La suave fragancia de Hinata impregnó sus fosas nasales. El recibir esa noticia lo hacía sentirse bien. Recién llegado de una misión, con hambre y el ver que su esposa lo esperaba con su comida preferida hecha por ella misma era de lo mejor que había experimentado. Uchiha Sasuke al lado de Hinata había conocido sensaciones que no sabía que existían. Y, a pesar de que en otro momento antes de estar cerca de ella se metía a bañar, no podía irse a tomar una ducha sabiendo del nuevo estado de su mujer. Sabía que una nueva etapa en sus vidas estaba por comenzar. Descubrió que esos ojos brillantes eran a causa de eso y, efectivamente, Hinata lucía aún más hermosa de lo que ya de por sí era.

Ambos, sin exteriorizar en demasía su felicidad, sabían lo que sentían.

.

.

Sasuke no era malo en la cocina. Para nada. De alguna manera sabía hacer onigiris, arroz, varios platillos con su comida favorita como lo era el tomate y algunas cosas más. No por nada había sobrevivido tanto tiempo solo. En el pasado, en cierta ocasión había escuchado a Naruto decir que Hinata cocinaba muy bien y ahora le daba la razón, pero por supuesto que no se lo diría en voz alta. Su esposa hacía que la comida más sencilla que prepara tuviera su toque único de sabor.

—Le dije a Kakashi que no me diera misiones por un tiempo.— dijo él cuando terminó de desayunar.

—¿Estás bien, Sasuke-kun?— Hinata igualmente había terminado, así que se dispuso a dejar los platos utilizados en el fregadero y limpiarlos.

—Sí. —fue su simple respuesta, llevando su vaso cerca de ella, para verla más de cerca. No es que a Sasuke le gustara decir más información de la necesaria, pero era asunto serio y para que Kakashi no pusiera trabas le mencionó el motivo por el cual pedía eso.

El hijo del colmillo blanco de Konoha se había quedado pasmado unos segundos, para después encomiarlo por la enhorabuena y decirle con voz calmada que cuidara de su esposa e hijo. Sasuke había pensado que no necesitaban decirle lo que él tenía planeado hacer de antemano.

—Está bien—mencionó, regresándole la mirada. El tenerlo más tiempo en casa la hacía inconscientemente más feliz, pues sabía que era un ninja de los más solicitados y el que estuviera libre cierto período era bueno. Sasuke fue a levantar la mesa y Hinata prosiguió con su labor.

—¿Cómo te has sentido?

—Bien, en estos días iré al hospital para hacerme la prueba en sangre y verificar que todo esté bien— informó Hinata, que sabía que a partir de ahí las personas comenzarían a cuchichear acerca de su embarazo. Veía ya en primera plana ese anuncio. No era asidua a que hablaran de ella pero no había tanto barullo por su parte, pero Sasuke era menos tolerante en ese sentido que ella.

—Te acompañaré—anunció él.

—Pero…

— Lo sabrán tarde o temprano. No me molesta eso —terminó por decir. Sasuke conocía que Hinata se preocupaba de que no hablaran mucho de ellos, pero así era la gente y así sería siempre. Lo único importante era que los tres estuvieran bien de salud y no sólo física, sino mental también.

—Si bien, era claro que él prefería que las personas supieran lo menos posible de él, pero en el momento en que unió su vida con la de Hinata ya no era sólo él, sino ella ya formaba parte de él y él de ella. Eran una sola carne. Así que notoriamente algo tenía que cambiar. Aparte de que, francamente, el que los demás supieran que Sasuke Uchiha y Hinata Uchiha se convertirían en padres no le desagradaba tanto como pudiera pensarse. El hecho en sí no, sino que los acciones de éstas pudiera ser que sí. Para empezar, con sus antiguos compañeros le bastaba y sobraba. Sakura Haruno y Naruto Uzumaki eran tal para cual: Gritones, escandalosos y entrometidos.

.

.

Naruto tenía claro algo: Sasuke estaba actuando raro. En la última misión que completaron no se le veía tan huraño como solía ser y su ceño estaba menos fruncido que lo habitual. Extraño. Recordó entonces que el viejo de Ichiraku le había dicho que Sasuke frecuentaba más seguido el local para comprar ramen, pero solamente lo pedía para llevar, no consumía absolutamente nada ahí. Fue ahí cuando encontró la solución. El ramen había llegado a cambiarle la vida a Sasuke y le había quitado aunque sea una minúscula parte de acidez a su personalidad. Sabía que el sabor de su comida preferida era capaz de transformar hasta al más amargado. Sasuke era la prueba fehaciente de ello.

Compartiendo un momento de descanso con su prometida en el hospital, decidió preguntar.

—Sakura-chan, ¿recuerdas que a Sasuke-teme le gustara el ramen?—el rubio colocó sus codos sobre la mesa y las manos recargadas en su barbilla, esperando respuesta.

—No que yo recuerde, Naruto. Me atrevo a decir que hasta le desagradaba—mencionó Sakura, con una ceja enarcada.

—Pues el viejo del ramen me ha dicho que lo ha visto seguido por ahí y sé que por eso su actitud está cambiando aunque sea un poco. El ramen tampoco hace milagros— observó Naruto, sabiendo que su amigo, casi hermano era un caso especial.

Sakura le dio un sorbo a su jugo de naranja, pensando en eso. No veía hacía tiempo a Sasuke y sabía que no era precisamente la persona más amable del mundo, pero que Uchiha empezara a consumir ramen rayaba en lo inverosímil. Ella como mujer y sobre todo como médico se lo imaginó.

—No creo que eso sea precisamente lo que haga que Sasuke-kun tenga una actitud diferente— proclamó Sakura, terminando su comida y dándole una manzana verde a Naruto. Tenía que hacer que su futuro esposo comiera más saludable pues que disfrutara demasiado del ramen la estaba preocupando ya, definitivamente. No quería quitarle de todo el plato pues sabía cuánto lo amaba pero sí por lo menos que disminuyera la cantidad.

Naruto tomó la fruta entre sus manos y le dio una mordida grande.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso, Sakura-chan?—abrió un poco más sus azules ojos, prestando atención a lo que fuera a decir la protagonista de sus sueños y de su vida.

—No estoy segura, Naruto. De lo que sí estoy segura es que por el ramen no es.—mencionó. Algunos días después se dio cuenta de la verdadera razón de eso.

.

.

Hinata procuraba comer sano para mantenerse fuerte durante el embarazo y aportar la mayor cantidad de nutrientes al pequeño de Sasuke y de ella. Pero una noche, cuando ya se aproximaba la hora de las nueve, Hinata sintió deseos de ir por un tazón de ramen. No era su comida predilecta, pero en el pasado varias ocasiones lo había degustado y era delicioso. Recordó con diversión que había decidido probar aquel platillo porque sabía que era el favorito del héroe rubio. Vaya que en el pasado había sido un tanto extraña.

Naruto había sido su primera ilusión y ahora que conocía el amor basado en hechos reales, con conocimiento tanto de defectos como de virtudes y sobre todo en el tener el suficiente tiempo de conocerlo y tratarse, sabía que lo que había sentido por Uzumaki fue admiración. Una bonita admiración pues gracias a él había salido de la oscuridad a ella y a Sasuke y Hinata había sido una luz para Uchiha a su vez, cuando ni siquiera ella se daba cuenta. Agradeció que Uzumaki Naruto se hubiera cruzado en su camino, pues él la había llevado a ella y a Sasuke a encontrar su propio sendero.

—¿Pasa algo?—la voz de su esposo la sacó de sus pensamientos, que giraban en torno a él mismo.

—Nada, Sasuke-kun— a pesar de que ya tenían un año con dos meses de matrimonio, había cosas que Hinata por su timidez no quería decirle. Y no por miedo a cómo reaccionaría él, sino que no quería incomodarlo, pues sabía que ya era tarde. Su estómago hizo una especie de rugido que Hinata se preguntó a modo de broma si su hijo sería como un león tal como su padre. El sonrojo y la sonrisa hicieron manifestación en su rostro.

Para Sasuke no pasó desapercibida aquella expresión, por lo cual siguió observándola con un atisbo de interés.

—Tu estómago dice lo contrario—dijo, con su habitual tono serio.—¿Qué quieres?— la pregunta que sonaría ruda para cualquiera, excepto para Hinata, la hizo decidirse a decirle lo que quería, pues con su marido las cosas debían ser claras y en parte eso le gustaba a ella. Su actitud dominante, pero sin llegar a ser nada de opresor, le había ayudado a lo largo del tiempo que tenían de conocerse a forjar su carácter, dulce, con su esencia, pero sin mostrar la debilidad que relucía al pronunciar palabra y su tartamudeo se hiciera presente.

—Me gustaría miso ramen, Sasuke-kun. Te acompaño—estaba dispuesta a salir de la cama y ponerse otra ropa para acompañarlo, pero la mano derecha de él la detuvo de su hombro.

—Quédate aquí. No tardo.

—Gracias, Sasuke-kun.

No es que a Sasuke le agradara la idea de que su esposa consumiera esos alimentos, pero la verdad era que era la primera vez que le decía que tenía ganas de algo. Parecía que ya salían a la luz los llamados "antojos".

Había escuchado hablar de eso cuando era niño, cuando su madre Mikoto decía que una tía de él estaba pasando por ese proceso. Sasuke se enteraba, por medio de su progenitora, que daban los ataques de hambre a veces a altas horas de la noche y estos antojos podían ser hasta las más raras mezclas. Hinata hasta eso era una chica prudente. No pasaban de las nueve de la noche cuando anunció su deseo y tampoco era que hubiera pedido palomitas acarameladas con chile. Recordó, también, que su mamá le había dicho que durante el embarazo de él, había tenido una fijación por el tomate y ella, viendo los gustos de su hijo menor, lo adjudicaba a ello.

Sólo no esperaba encontrarse al ruidoso de Naruto, pues iba a querer hablar más tiempo y que comiera ahí con él. Por fortuna no lo vio de frente, pero estaba seguro que el poseedor de Kurama no tardaría en darse cuenta que él frecuentó el lugar, la gente solía ser muy comunicativa. Además intuía que no iba a ser la única vez que iba a ir a ese lugar.

No se equivocó.

.

Los días siguientes Hinata no tenía que decir que tenía ganas de un poco de ramen pues su estómago y/o su bebé en su interior la delataban. Sasuke salía y volvía con una porción de miso ramen. Su esposa le decía que comprara uno para él para que cenaran juntos, pero él decía que no tenía ganas.

—¿Quieres un poco?— ofreció la joven, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y dispuesta a darle de comer en su boca si él accedía. Al ver aquel acto, Sasuke no pudo negarse. Más que por querer la dichosa comida, sino por el avance que hizo su mujer. Le gustaba que tuviera esa clase de iniciativa con él.

Sasuke se acercó peligrosamente a la mejilla de Hinata, tanto que fue capaz de escuchar sus latidos del corazón. O él tenía muy buen oído o el corazón de Hinata estaba bombeando sangre muy fuerte. Quizás eran ambas cosas. La miró profundamente y tomó los dedos de la mujer entre los suyos para ayudarle a llevar los fideos a su boca.

Uchiha Hinata sintió su cara al rojo vivo. El hombre frente a ella era y sería el único hombre que despertara esos sentimientos en ella. Mezcla de amor, ternura y pasión, éste último lo desconocía hasta que empezó a conocer al sobreviviente del clan Uchiha. Dejó los palillos de lado y Sasuke rompió el corto espacio que los distanciaba, uniendo los labios con los del hombre de su vida. Saboreó la textura y los movimientos que ejercía él la envolvían, dejándose llevar. Porque sabía que ella era de él y él de ella, y esa noche como muchas otras se lo demostraron.

.

.

—¡Justo a ti te quería encontrar!—profirió uno de los más escandalosos ninjas de todos los países, si no que el número uno. Sasuke le vio brevemente para tomar la bolsa e ignorarlo deliberadamente, dándole la espalda. —¡No huyas, Sasuke-teme!

Sasuke suspiró. Si quería irse pronto lo mejor era escucharlo y salir pronto de ahí. No dijo nada, sólo se quedó en el mismo lugar hasta que el rubio lo alcanzó.

—Sakura-chan ya me dio la noticia—Naruto sonrió, feliz por su amigo y su esposa—Felicidades, Sasuke, ya era hora de que sentaras cabeza. Felicítame a Hinata también. ¿Le pondrás como tu mejor amigo , verdad?—cuestionó, con sus ojos azules brillándole.

Sasuke se giró a verle, fastidiado— Ya sabes mi respuesta—Naruto se acercó a él, queriendo oírlo como si el acercarse fuera a acelerar la respuesta del de cabello oscuro. —No.

—Eres malo, Sasuke. Naruto es un buen nombre—expresó Uzumaki.

—Ponle si quieres a tu hijo así, no tienes por qué andar diciendo que le pongan tu nombre a los de otras personas. —expuso.

Después de un largo monólogo de Naruto y proponer una reunión que Sasuke de inmediato rechazó, pudo continuar con su camino, mientras que a su mente llegaba que Sakura le había dicho a Naruto del estado actual de su esposa. Efectivamente, eso puso fin a su teoría. Ya sabía porque habían terminado juntos. Los dos eran comunicativos.

.

.

Ya iba a cumplir dos meses de embarazo y con los continuos cuidados que tenía y que Sakura personalmente iba a su casa cuando Hinata tenía algún malestar, éstos poco a poco fueron cesando. El primer mes fue el de los antojos de ramen, a veces mareos y otras pocas hasta vómito. Sasuke había estado con ella el primer mes, pero por motivos de causa mayor Kakashi lo llamó para una misión que para sólo él podía realizar, así que entre Ino y Sakura se turnaban para ir a ver que todo marchara en orden con la esposa de Sasuke Uchiha.

Mantenían una relación cordial con ella, pero no eran las amigas más cercanas que pudieran existir, esa era la realidad. La apreciaban y la tenían presente por ser su compañera de Academia y en algunas misiones que compartieron, pero quizás un poco más en lo particular a Ino, lo que no quería era causar algún disgusto en el hasta ahora único miembro del clan Uchiha pues sabían que podía ser muy cruel cuando se lo proponía, aunque claro, más en el pasado. Aun así, Ino tomaba sus precauciones.

Sakura, por su parte, conocía un poco más de Sasuke y era movida también por su cariño hacia la ex heredera del clan Hyuuga. Supo por Naruto que Sasuke había ido en continuas ocasiones por ramen y ella fue testigo ocular del porqué de esas idas al puesto de Ichiraku.

El ver la palabra impresa de dicha en la cara Hinata al confirmar su embarazo y a Sasuke acompañándola lo confirmaba aún más. Sasuke había cambiado. Él no era ni sería como ella en el pasado hubiera querido que reaccionara con ella, pero para Hinata y para él parecía ir todo bien, estaban tranquilos y se percibía claramente que llevaban un buen matrimonio. Fue entonces que ahí, en ese preciso momento, la futura esposa de Naruto Uzumaki se dio cuenta que así tenían que suceder las cosas. Tenían su razón de ser. Y tal vez sus motivos de ella para con él en el pasado fueron sinceros, pero no importaba. Porque si no se quiere a esa persona, no importa que la otra se desviva por complacerla. Porque no sólo importaban los actos, la persona en sí, en ocasiones, es más importante. Ese era el caso de esos dos. Y fue feliz por ellos, también.

Daba gracias que había madurado y se había percatado de sus sentimientos hacia Naruto, que se habían visto cegados en el pasado por el deslumbramiento que tiempo atrás tuvo por Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto era y sería lo que ella necesitaba, lo amaba de regreso como él a ella. ¿Quién iba a decir que Sasuke y Hinata se decidieran a unir sus vidas antes que ellos? Igual, todo tenía su debido tiempo y su boda con el hombre que amaba sería pronto, así que sonrió, mientras vio que a lo lejos llegaba el rubio.

—¿Qué piensas Sakura-chan?

—En que soy muy feliz a tu lado, Naruto—habló entonces su corazón, inquieto. Naruto le regresó la sonrisa, mostrando sus bonitos y relucientes dientes blancos. La elevó con sus brazos, mientras que ella entre sorprendida, enojada y confundida le dijo que la bajara de inmediato. Pero cayó en cuenta que también, años atrás, había querido encontrar esas señales en la persona equivocada. Ahora sabía todavía más quien era la correcta.

.

.

Volvió antes de lo esperado de la misión y observó a Hinata, quien lo estaba esperando con parsimonia. Comieron y platicaron de los detalles sobresalientes de la misión, a lo que también Hinata le comentó que Sakura e Ino habían estado muy al pendiente de ella y en lo que puedan la ayudaban.

—Sasuke-kun, estoy embarazada, pero no enferma.— lo dijo con un tono de voz entre calmo y divertido. No era reproche ni mucho menos, pero quería hacerle saber que aún era independiente como él le había ido enseñado a ser paulatinamente. Sasuke omitió dar respuesta a ello y preguntó acerca de su estado de salud, a lo que ella le dio las hojas que le había dado su médico en turno de que confirmaban que todo iba bien.

—¿Y los antojos?

Hinata sintió que los colores se le subían a la cara. Días atrás había escuchado a Ino decir que ella y sus ex compañeros miembros del antiguo equipo diez fueron a Barbacoa Q a recordar viejos tiempos, recomendándole una nueva receta del restaurante y que estaba como para chuparse los dedos, pero que también se sentía culpable por la excesiva cantidad que había consumido, diciéndole por último que se pondría a dieta lo antes posible para no subir de peso. La hermana de Hanabi no pudo evitar no pensar en ello las siguientes horas y días. Sasuke le había dicho que podía decirles lo que quisiera a Sakura e Ino, y Hinata pensó que su esposo las miraba como alguna clase de esclavas para con ella en vez de médicos. No sentía la confianza como para pedirles algo de ese estilo a sus compañeras.

Sasuke la conocía bien, así que iba a volver a cuestionar, pero Hinata habló:

—El nuevo lanzamiento de Barbacoa Q estaría bien— pronunció, mirándolo con apocamiento. Iba a sugerirle acompañarlo, pero él ya se había ido.

—Sasuke-kun es rápido—mencionó para sí misma.

.

.

Chouji, que era tan apasionado a la barbacoa como Naruto al ramen, vio que Sasuke entró al local. Compró el nuevo lanzamiento y se fue de ahí, como si nadie a su alrededor existiera o no conociera a nadie. Sumamente extraño. Había escuchado a Ino decir que Hinata estaba embarazada, pero aún no había tenido oportunidad de felicitarlos por ello. Igual, no era que fuera muy cercano a ninguno de los dos. Uchiha Sasuke seguía dando algo de miedo, quizá no como antes, pero miedo al fin y al cabo, y Hinata... Bueno, Hinata no, pero por el simple hecho de que ya era Uchiha Hinata era signo claro que había que estar mínimo cinco metros apartado de ella.

Así que, tan pronto como vio a Ino, le comentó a ella lo que vio, como si nada. Ino, a su vez, le contó a Sakura y Sakura a Naruto. No, no eran chismosos, sólo se comunicaban entre sí el comportamiento extraño de Sasuke para con su esposa embarazada. Parecía incluso mejor esas noticias que los que salían en la primera plana de revistas o periódicos de Konoha.

.

—Sasuke-teme, quien iba a pensar que serías atento con tu esposa—dijo Naruto, a modo de juego.

—Cállate—siseó Uchiha, fastidiado.

—Tu hijo será de muy buen diente, mira que comida de barbacoa Q es muy buena, pero no tanto como el ramen de…—no terminó de decir, pues Sasuke se alejó a pasos largos de ahí—Vaya que es rápido.

Las personas de la aldea eran todas unas cotillas en potencia. Mira que nomás estar al pendiente de los demás, como si no tuvieran misiones que cumplir o familia que atender. Bueno, los de su edad pocos estaban casados, pero había personas que ni así se les detenía la lengua, es más, se les soltaba más. Bufó fastidiado, por segunda vez en el día. Realmente no importaba, pero los comentarios de Naruto a veces llegaban a ser muy molestos por esa causa. A ese par de amigos suyos y a otros cercanos a ellos les vendría como anillo al dedo pertenecer no a la Hoja, sino a alguna aldea o país que se llamará algo así como Cotillagakure no Sato.

.

.

Sakura fue a visitar y a revisar a su paciente particular y le llevó de paso una cesta de frutas, lo cual Hinata agradeció profundamente. Después de que terminó con la examinación y tomar sus signos vitales, le dijo a la esposa de Sasuke Uchiha que todo marchaba en orden. Hinata dio gracias a Dios en sus adentros y le ofreció algo de tomar y de comer a Sakura.

—No Hinata, acabo de comer, muchas gracias— los vivaces ojos verdes de Sakura le agradecieron también. Llevó hacia atrás de su oreja un mechón rosado que se le había escapado al rostro.—¿Comes bien? ¿qué tal los antojos?—decidió inquirir.

—Procuro comer bien, Sakura-san. Hago pescado, arroz, atún y como algunas piezas de fruta al día— dijo, y un tenue rosa se apoderó de sus mejillas. Algunas cosas habían cambiado en Hinata pero otras sencillamente parecían estar imantadas a ella. Descubrió que esa era una de ellas— Pero por las tardes y noches me vienen antojos—confesó, por fin.

—Me enteré por Naruto que hubo un tiempo que te gustaba comer ramen—comentó, para seguir el flujo de la conversación.

Hinata la miró un tanto extrañada a eso, a lo que Sakura se apresuró por explicar

—Algunas veces se encontró a Sasuke y también Teuchi le dijo que lo vio otras más—arguyó con prontitud.

La joven Uchiha comprendió entonces—Oh. —bueno, sólo que a Sasuke quizás no le hiciera mucha gracia estar en boca de varios. Decidió no pensar en ese tema por el momento, así que continuó—sí, hace tiempo fue el ramen, pero últimamente me ha dado por comer lo de Barbacoa Q, especialmente el plato que Ino-san me dijo que es nuevo—Sakura ya sabía eso, pero no quería espantar a Hinata completando sus oraciones, por lo que procuró ser prudente esta vez, dejando que ella se expresara.

Haruno Sakura le dijo que siguiera disfrutando de esa etapa tan bonita del embarazo, al igual que su esposo.

—Gracias, Sakura-san. Has sido muy atenta conmigo y en verdad lo agradezco mucho—comentó, levantándose con ella para acompañarla a la salida.

—No es nada, Hinata. Me da gusto ser parte de tu embarazo.—sonrió, sus ojos verdes acompañando aquel gesto— Te ha sentado de maravilla el embarazo, te ves muy bonita—dijo, con total sinceridad.

—Tú has sido bonita siempre, Sakura-san— y era verdad. No por nada Sakura había tenido tantos pretendientes y ocasionado tantos celos en el rubio Uzumaki.— Me saludas a Naruto-kun.— dijo, recordando un momento en que miró que Naruto parecía querer lanzar espuma por la boca en una ocasión que un ninja le había confesado su amor a Sakura, enfrente de todos.

Se despidieron y Hinata cerró la puerta tras de sí. Ahora sí que se tenía que aguantar sus antojos, por más que Sasuke le dijera, ella quería que estuviera tranquilo y no lo molestara lo que anduvieran diciendo los demás, o para no darle razones a los demás para seguir hablando de él.

.

.

Hinata estaba consciente de que Sasuke no se había puesto la ropa de dormir, pues estaba esperando el gruñido que indicara que ella tenía hambre. Ese día se quedó dormida, se sentía especialmente agotada. Se levantó a las tres con cuarenta minutos de la madrugada. Observó que su marido se había quedado con las prendas para salir, así que se acercó a él para cubrirlo con la sábana. Estaba haciendo algo de frío. Tal vez estaba incómodo con esa ropa, pero el quitársela era seguro que se despertaría.

La señora de Uchiha se permitió acercarse un poco más para observar los rasgos de su esposo. La palabra esposo sonaba muy bien, le gustaba mucho. Vio su piel blanca y sí, sí era tal cual se veía. Ya la había sentido antes, suave y tersa. Su nariz, tan recta, tan varonil. Parecía que sus padres lo habían hecho con mucho amor, pues sus facciones fueron esculpidas de manera fascinante. Sus labios, sus pestañas largas. Hacían competencia con las de ella, pero las de él eran lacias. Había visto una foto de sus padres, y sabía que los genes de su madre predominaron en él, pues era como Mikoto pero en hombre y el porte serio lo había heredado de su padre, supo sólo ver el retrato. Ojalá su hijo o hija se pareciera más a él, pensó.

De repente sus ojos oscuros se abrieron y su boca se ladeó.

—¿Qué tanto ves?

Hinata por la impresión se fue hacia atrás, pero Sasuke la sujetó con su mano.

—Cuidado.

Sasuke se acercó y tomó los labios de Hinata, Un roce suave, pero a la vez apasionado. Continuaron unos segundos más.

—Te quedaste dormida muy rápido.—declaró serio.— ¿Qué vas a querer mañana?

—No es necesario que salgas, Sasuke-kun. Ya se me están pasando los antojos. —el ninja sabía que no era así. Tal vez había otro nuevo antojo, pero esos no desaparecían así como así, al menos lo decidió así por ver el semblante de la joven. No era necesario que ella dijera nada, pues sabía a qué venía eso. Estaba preocupada del cómo fuera a reaccionar él, que algún comentario de alguien más lo molestara, pero eso no tenía la suficiente importancia como ella.

Los ojos oscuros la observaron penetrantes y Hinata supo que ya sabía el porque estaba así. Era como un libro abierto para él, y más para alguien tan analítico y por conocerla de algún tiempo.

La voz salió firme y seria, por lo que Hinata no tuvo dudas ya.

—Lo que digan los demás no me importa en lo absoluto. Así que dime de qué tienes ganas.

Hinata agradeció encontrar a un hombre como el que estaba ante sus ojos. Serio, selectivo, analítico, directo, y cordial muy a su manera. Todo lo que necesitaba lo tenía él. Claro, también tenía sus defectos, pero esos eran mínimos a comparación de lo que llevaban transcurrido. Porque el amor no era algo que se daba por observar meramente a alguien o verlo de lejos, o admirar su belleza física solamente, no, iba mucho más allá de eso. Era de conocerse, tratarse, de un esfuerzo continuo, porque, ¿quién dijo que el amor era fácil? El que lo haya dicho estaba plenamente equivocado. Amor es seguir al lado de la persona que quieres sin darse por vencido si las cosas se ponen mal, acompañarse y apoyarse no con sólo palabras, sino con acciones.

Sasuke Uchiha no era un hombre de muchas palabras, ni lo sería nunca, pero por sus acciones para con ella, Hinata Uchiha sabía que él lo amaba y ella, por supuesto, lo amaba de vuelta.

Quizás en el pasado no hubiera dicho esas palabras pero ahora que estaba al lado de él, compartiendo cama y que se habían demostrado su afecto, lo dijo. Quizás tenía que ver que estaban ahí, en la oscuridad, a las casi cuatro de la mañana. Pues lo amaba y quería hacérselo saber, con palabras y con hechos.

—Tengo ganas de estar contigo toda la vida.

El hombre la siguió viendo, con aquella oscura mirada y su rostro metódico.

—Estoy de acuerdo.—coincidió él.

Algunas veces ambos se acercaban para darse un beso, otras él, pero recordó que escasas eran las ocasiones en que ella tomaba la iniciativa. La madrugada estaba haciendo sus efectos, vaya que sí.

Se acercó a él, depositándole un beso en la frente para posteriormente bajar a su nariz recta y, finalmente, a sus labios.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

Holaaa, al fin vuelvo con un oneshot SasuHina! Estoy sumamente feliz. Pues contarles que esta idea la tenía desde ayer pero me raptaron y fuimos a comer tacos, comprar pan y dar la vuelta a Tecate en plena madrugada. Estaba muy agradable, me escapé un momento del calor que hay en mi ciudad.

Y pueees hoy no dormiré casi porque quería compartírselos. ¿Qué les pareció? A mí me encantó, y no es porque lo haya escrito yo eh, jjj. Espero que les haya gustado aunque sea algo. Qué bonito es el amorrr

Es lo más romance que he publicado hasta ahora, pensándola bien. No he estado embarazada antes ni ahora, pero comprendo los antojos, porque sin necesidad de estar en ese estado constantemente sufro de ellos…

Por otro lado, Sasuke tan serio, pero demostrándole a Hinata que la quiere, obvio, a su manera. Y pues leve NaruSaku, amo a estos dos. ¿Qué más? Pues que más adelante habrá una sorpresilla, pero no diré por ahora. ¡Saludos y que estén muy bien!

PD: Se me cierran los ojosss

PD2: me imagino que algunas de ustedes conocen a Cha Eun-woo, verdad? Pues para mi él es como un Sasuke Uchiha humano. En serio, guapo , tiene muy lindas facciones y por eso se me afigura a él. Quizá no concuerden conmigo, pero para las que no lo conocen les paso el dato. Ahora sí ya a dormir.


End file.
